


The Sonnet of Purple Summer

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poem based on Spring Awakening. I needed to vent, so I thought I'd write something about the hope of the future, which is a key theme from the show.





	The Sonnet of Purple Summer

**Author's Note:**

> -"Gilded cloaks of lead": Symbols of hypocrisy, referencing Dante's Inferno, where hypocrites were forced to wear lead cloaks with a thin layer of gold on the outside (to symbolize their outer goodness and inner evil).
> 
> -"Their dogma's victims": Children who suffer and/or die because of stigma and misinformation spread by morally bankrupt adults; Wendla Bergman, for example.
> 
> -"The scarlet scourge": A reference to The Scarlet Letter, in which an adulteress wears the letter "A" to symbolize her guilt and make her a pariah. However, instead of an "A" for adultery, here the color scarlet is a symbol of shame, both the shame that corrupt figures inflict on others and the shamefulness of their own cruel ways. Red shades are contrasted with purple here, just like in Purple Hibiscus, where red represents harsh tradition and purple represents freedom.

The preachers wearing gilded cloaks of lead

Eschew the warning “hypocrites shall die.”

The somber intonations of the dead

Are but their dogma’s victims’ wounded cry,

“And now our bodies are the guilty ones.”

And yet the scourge of scarlet rests with them

Who lie to daughters, nb kids, and sons,

And from whom bigotry and hatred stem.

But we, the youth, the hope of humankind,

Supplant the old, entrenched in their old wrongs

When one knows how to trust one’s own true mind,

Then all shall know the wonder of our songs.

As surely as the winter turns to spring,

The Song of Purple Summer we will sing.


End file.
